


Nighttime dip

by autistichanzo



Series: Inktober 2017 Overwatch drabbles [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Grumpy Genji, Inktober, jesse trying to befriend everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autistichanzo/pseuds/autistichanzo
Summary: Inktober day 3 - Stars/WaterJesse convinces Genji to go swimming (sort of)





	Nighttime dip

The ninja was a fairly new recruit and was still very cold and quiet towards the other members, but Jesse had always been one to befriend the newbies. He tried to take every opportunity he could to spend time with the Shimada, so he tried to strike up conversation even in the lockerrooms.

 

“My back hurts.”  
Everything hurt, in fact. He usually felt bad after the training sessions with Reyes, but this was worse than ever. It also didn’t help that Genji didn’t seem even slightly bothered.

 

“How come I have to suffer while you’re seemingly just fine?” Jesse grumbled. “I swear, Reyes is harder on me just for the fun of it.”  
“He’s not harder on you, Jesse. It’s just that my body is 70% metal at this point,” Genji responded immediately.  
Jesse rolled his eyes. “Do you wanna go down to the beach?”  
Swimming had always helped him relax, even back in deadlock he’d run out to a lake every one in a while to ease his worries.  
“Again, 70% metal,” Genji sighed.  
“Oh right,” Jesse remembered. “You can always just sit beside and watch? I’d enjoy the company either way.”  
Genji shrugged as a response, which Jesse took as a ‘sure, I guess’

 

About 30 minutes later they found themselves at the small beach outside watchpoint gibraltar, and Jesse was already in the water.  
Genji settled down next to the water, trying not to get any sand in his machinery.  
“Don’t you think the water’s cold? It seems cold,” Genji shouted out to where Jesse was swimming.  
“Nah, you get used to it!” Jesse yelled back before diving down under the water. 

 

Genji sighed and shook his head with a smile, not even surprised by Jesse’s impulsive ideas to go swimming in the middle of the night.  
As he looked up to the sky he found that it was actually quite beautiful out.  
He listened to the waves and his new friend and he realised that he didn’t hate this moment.  
For the first time in years, he was actually enjoying himself.


End file.
